A New Home
by NotAfraidToTellALie
Summary: Fairy Tail has a new member! Even though she's a little weird... she fits in perfectly  -   set in a similar yet alternate universe to the true story, ignore the time skip and the whole Tenrou Island arc  Reviews pls


***Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL T_T**

* * *

><p>Walking down the street, I admired the bright green of the trees, the happy chirping of the birds, and the sweet smells of the flowers lining the road.<p>

"Ummm… Miss?"

I looked up and saw red.

'_That's weird…. When did I get on the ground…. And sunset isn't for a few more hours…'_

I tried to blink to clear my eyes, to make sense of things, but the more I blinked, the foggier my vision became.

"Hamnahanam…..?" I meant to say 'What's going on?' but I couldn't make my tongue work.

"Okay, come on…" All of a sudden, my world was spinning, the sky was way too close, and the ground was way too far away.

"Whawho?..." I incoherently mumbled. Someone had ahold of me, but suddenly the smells around me changed. I smelled food. Real food. And there was so much noise…

'_I'm in the city…'_

My instincts started screaming. People meant danger.

'_So why isn't the person carrying me putting me on edge?'_

I didn't have long to think about that before I blacked out.

* * *

><p><em>'What's going on?'<em>

I woke up to someone tilting my head forward as liquid poured into my mouth. I swallowed and realized it was water…

Clean water, not from a stream… Soft sheets… pillows…

_'It appears as though someone has taken pity on a poor vagabond…' _I though sarcastically to myself.

I opened my eyes and saw the red that I had seen earlier. What I had mistaken as the sunset was actually someone's hair.

"Ah, you're awake," the woman stated, then continued, "I was starting to get worried."

"Ummm… Wh-who are y-you?" I managed to stutter out a response, which was better than earlier.

"My name's Erza," Her smile was reassuring, but still showed her worry. She helped me sit up, and handed me a plate of dumplings. "Here, eat."

I didn't need too much prodding to eat the first food I had had in nearly a month.

"Th-thank you," I stuttered as I shoved them into my mouth.

"It's not a problem. You were nearly dying, and I would have been a terrible person if I had just left you there," she got up from where she was perched on the edge of the bed I was in, and moved to the pitcher that was sitting on a table on the opposite wall of the room. She turned her back to me and refilled the cup.

"So why WERE you half starved?" she asked when she turned back around, and started walking back to me, and handed me the cup.

"Well, it's been hard hunting recently. The animals have seemed to disappear from all of civilization and the fish are no good here." I was glad to hear my voice was more steady and less shaky.

"Oh, I see… so where do you live? You don't look very old…" she trailed off and looked at me puzzlingly.

"I live in Earth Land," I offered simply. "Truth is, I don't actually have a home. Never have."

"Why?" her face showed her confusion so openly that I giggled.

"Supposedly the village I was born in was destroyed by a demon when I was just a baby. It was in the north. And quite honestly people just make me nervous." '_With the exception of you apparently' _I thought to myself.

"Oh… Well how did you get here?" she looked confused.

"Some people found me right after it happened under the debris of a house and shipped me off to some people they knew near here." I kept the fact that those people were looking for something to steal and that they had actually sold me to the "some people they knew."

"Oh… I see…." She seemed confused, so I just sat there, sipping the water and looking around the room.

It was very plain. White walls, wood floors, white sheets on the bed, plain table and wide table. Nothing had a pattern, so I started to examine Erza. Her red hair was long, past the middle of her back. Her eyes, filled with confusion, were a mossy green. But her clothing was weird. She was wearing a metal chest piece, with a mark painted on it. She was dressed like a warrior, and her scrutiny of me said the same.

My instincts were still silent so I decided it was safe to ask a few questions of my own.

"What's that?" '_Yeah that sounds so intelligent_,'I thought as my hand hovered over my lap with my index finger pointing towards the strange mark.

"This is the mark of my guild, the Mage Guild Fairy Tail."

"Mage… Guild?" the words felt unfamiliar, but they sent a shock down my spine working my instincts up. Erza was looking at me like I had grown three heads.

"You don't know what a mage guild is?" she asked incredulously.

I shook my head, but my instincts were already kicking in. they were saying '_Safe, SAFE.'_ This was obviously something I wanted to be involved in.

"Uhhh…. Well….. do you know what magic is?"

I tilted my head and furrowed my eyebrows.

"Is it this?" I asked as I felt myself change into my most familiar and preferred form, a metallic panther with fire running down my spine to the tip of my tail.

"OH!" Erza squeaked and stumbled back a step.

I quickly changed back to myself, feeling my clothing take the place of my metal plates was such a familiar sensation now.

"Yes that would be magic." Erza said as she came close and leaned her face close to mine, trying to scrutinize every little bit of me, seemingly as if she was trying to find out what that form was.

I leaned back with her close proximity and let out a short growl. Even if she was giving me safe vibes, I'm still not too comfortable with people yet.

"So what's your name?" She asked quizzically.

"Halu."

* * *

><p>Thanks! Please review! ^-^<p> 


End file.
